What's Left
by ThePainterOfWorlds
Summary: Who knew a letter could change a person's life? Well, John Sheppard certainly didn't. Getting a letter from a daughter, who he hasn't seen since she was a baby and now she wants to meet him? How will this meeting work out for the Colonel and his daughter? Will he take her to Atlantis and put her in danger or quit the programme? Do not read if you have not watched series 5.
1. The Letter

**Hello there! This my first ever fanfic story and I'm sooo excited to hear your reviews and please do. This story will be based after season 5 ( to those ****who have not seen that far, then do not read this story.) To those who have yay!**

**Warning - there may be some things that won't be totally accurate or make sense, so bear with me.**

**Oh and also this sign - (!) means sarcasm, mock or joke somewhere along those lines. And if something doesn't make sense to you, then let me know and I'll explain.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

_ 24/08/13_

_To Colonel John Sheppard._

_My name is Grace Wayfair. You probably never heard of me but I think it's time that you do. I'm your daughter._

_My mother was Jane Wayfair, the wonderful person in the world and was horribly taken away from me and the world. But If you remember her then you'd know she was a fighter and she did till the end. _

_I'm writing to you because I have no one left. My mum was an only child and both my granparents were gone before I got to know them. Mum never married or dated after so I never had a father figure in my life. I'm not mad at you for not being there. I made my peace and anyway I had my mum and that was enough for me._

_The only thing we had of you was your air force jacket and a photo of you with mum. I'm sure this is a lot to take in and I understand if you don't anything to do with me but I would like to meet you. The details are in the envelope. If you're not there then I understand but I just hope you will. _

_I don't know what it is you do and even if this has reached you in time. But I hope you do decide to meet. Please don't think this is for finacial reasons. All I want to do and talk to you and finally see you. _

_Grace._

_P.S. Before my mum passed, she kept saying something about you and a box._

* * *

**It's short, I know, but it's only for the letter. The next chapter you will see how John feels about this and deciding if he's going or not.**


	2. Grace Wayfair

**Here's another chapter so enjoy :) !**

* * *

**John**

The Colonel was in shock. He couldn't believe what he was reading. And who it was from. Grace. His Grace, the girl with the little blonde ponytail and a cowboy hat and an fireman costume. His little tomboy girl had sent him a letter and wanted to meet him.

And Jane. The most wonderful women who ever walked on Earth had been taken from them. She would have been 17, 18 by now. Would she look like Jane or like him? Or both? All these questions and thoughts were swimming through his head with adrenaline coursing through his veins, unable to stop moving.

_ I have to see her._ **_No you don't_**_. __Yes I do._ Having a mental argument with himself was not really helpful at the moment. But what could he do? What should he do?

He knew.

* * *

**Grace**

**(It's raining- Inara George cover)**

It was raining in Belfast, like it usually does. But this time it was different. Grace didn't have her mother at her side to sing with her every time it rained. Which was about through or four times a month if they were lucky two times or one a month if the weather decided to be generous.

Grace sat at the cushioned window sill in her mothers room with earplugs playing sweet songs to soothe the pains in her chest which wasn't working but only making it work, as they were songs that either her mother would sing to her or just listen.

She suddenly felt a blasting heading that throbbed like a drum, getting harder and harder with each thump, thump. Taking a gulp of water made it slightly better but not fully. She always felt this pain if she was away from her mother. She remember going on holiday for the first time on her own to visit a friend in a foreign country and had the biggest headache for three days and when she came back,her mum said she had it as well.

Now Grace was thinking of her father. _What will he be like? Will he be rude or kind or both. Can there be both. Oh! _All these thoughts were making the headaches worse. She crept into her mothers bed, pulled the cover and fell asleep.

* * *

**John - couple of days later.**

John walked into Mr Woolsey's office, who was sitting at his desk organising files and mission reports into high stacks that you could barely see him.

"Ah, Mr Woolsey?" John said while looking for his boss around ten high stacks of files. "I have um... something I wish to ask of you."

Mr Woolsey stood up from where he was sitting, with a smile on his face, he said," Hello Colonel (gesturing for John to sit down) what can I do for you?"

"I'm fine standing, sir, thank you." John said. "Ok um... I have a daughter and I was wonder..."

"I thought you said you didn't have a child, Colonel." Woolsey interrupted.

"I lied sir." John admitted.

"Hmm"

Starting to become more agitated, John continued, "Look sir, her mother just died and I'm all she has left. I received a letter from her a couple of days ago informing me of her mother and also wanting to meet me."

"What do you think she wants, Colonel?" Woolsey said sceptically.

"If it's money I'll give it to her, she can use it for her tuition. Or it could just to be for getting to know each other."

No reply. Mr Woolsey was quiet, giving his thinking look, his hands clasped together.

"Mr Woolsey, I think I owe the kid. I left her and her mother when she was very young. I left nothing behind. _Nothing_. No help, or word, not anything. And getting that letter from _my _kid made me realise that was the worse mistake I have ever done. And all I'm asking you is for a leave for a couple of months to get things sorted with her and decide what to do when the couple of months are over."

"Are you thinking of bringing her to Atlantis?"

John didn't reply. He actually didn't thought about it. "By that look, I'm guessing you haven't thought about it. Am I right, Colonel?" Mr Woolsey said.

John nodded.

"Well then go on and meet your kid."

John thanked Mr Woolsey, as a smile crept across his cheeks and before he left Mr Woolsey asked, "What's her name?"

"Grace, sir." John replied and left.

* * *

**Grace**

Grace taped the last box of her mothers things and set it down on the bed. Taking a deep breath of the sweet perfume that had filled the air through the years was now slowly fading as the occupant of the room was no longer able to spread the aroma of mixed perfumes and lavender ointments.

Having one last look, Grace closed the door and entered her room and noticed on her laptop that she suddenly had a message. It was from John! Does this means he's coming or not? Quickly sitting down, Grace opened the email and read :

_Dear Grace Wayfair._

_I'm sorry for your loss. Jane was the most wonderful person I have met and it hurts to know that she is gone. I have decided to meet you and will be seeing you at the arranged date. I look forward to our meeting._

_John._

That was it? Grace expected more. What was she expecting, she did not know. But she did know that that wasn't it. Getting up from her desk, Grace went to her calendar and drew a circle over the date of their meeting and wrote :" _Meeting father " _ at the centre of it. She just hopes this will turn out well as her mother said it would. _I hope._

* * *

**_So what do you think? Please review and I'll try and update another chapter as soon as I can. _**


	3. Hate Coffee

**Finally the third chapter! so proud so proud :) Right big moment: John and Grace finally meet. Enjoy ;) **

* * *

The weather was freezing! And it was _August _and people were walking around in T-shirts and shorts. Some men were even topless!

_ Crazy Irish! _John thought. John was standing in front of Starbucks, the meeting point, in Belfast, Northern Ireland. What the hell was he doing here? Oh yes, Grace.

People walking past were staring at John, who was wearing a two layers of shirts, a jumper and a coat, a bag on his back and were giving him the 'it ain't freezing you mad ejit' look.

"What you lookin' at?" John hissed to one of them who walked passed. Rolling his eyes, John continued to wait. And wait. It was nearly two thirty, so another five more minutes to go.

Then he sensed someone behind him. "John Sheppard?" asked the voice behind him. "Ah, yeah." he confirmed, "Are you Grace?" John turned to face when he asked, then paused for what he saw. Grace Wayfair was a perfect mix of her parents. Her dirty blonde hair was short, to her jaw, and the ends naturally spiked upwards like his own. She had Jane's green eyes which were pure and cat-like shaped. She had a small, yet long, button nose. Cupid's bow lips that turn upwards, giving the impression that she was always smiling. Tall (nearly as tall as he was), slender and slightly lean around the arms. She wore a greyish band T-shirt that said 'Editors' with a picture of a rose covered with black ink on it, like other teenagers Grace wore skinny jeans and bright blue and grey stripped high top converse. A jeans jacket was wrapped around her hour-glassed waist.

"Yes I am." Grace replied back, smiling, then a she gave a puzzled look as she saw what her "dad" was wearing. "You do know it's 15 degrees right?"

"15 degrees is not warm."

Grace rolled her eyes and walked into the barista. Halfway through the door, Grace turned and said," You comin'?"

* * *

John followed. Upon entering, the strong aroma of freshly made coffee filled the air, ambushing John senses. John noticed Grace was next in line and listened, "One Grande chocolate cream frappe, double blended, extra whip cream and extra chocolate." and watched her pay. When John was next he just asked for a coffee.

Upon seeing her "dad's" choice, Grace rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out to show her disgust.

"Not a coffee person, eh?" John pointed.

"How do you even drink it? It's so bitter no matter the flavour and has the worst after taste."

"You get use to it." John said while drinking his coffee. "Oh, that's good coffee!"

Grace smiled as she rolled her eyes and shook her head, taking a sip from her cold frappe and let out a moan of delight.

"Right, so where are going."

"We are staying here and going upstairs." Grace said.

* * *

**Sorry, it's a short chapter. The next will hopefully be longer. Please review! **


	4. The Talk

**Oh finally Chapter 4! Sorry for taking such a long time. School has been hell and finally finish some exams. And so glad its the Halloween holidays. Oh, I forgot to do a disclaimer. I do no own anything from Stargate or the characters except Grace and her mother and also possible characters in future chapters. You know the drill, read and review please! I would be really grateful.**

* * *

It was awkward. The space of silence between them. John and Grace, for a few moments, drank in silence. Not really sure what to say. When they finally did they came at the same time and then said :

"You go first." they said together.

"No, you first." Grace insisted.

"Ok, um..."John thought for a moment. "How are you holding up?"

"Not that great but fine, I guess, thanks." She replied, sadly, her shoulders closing inwards.

It was getting more awkward. So John changed the subject, "You still in school?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like school? Hate it?"

"I love it." Grace beamed.

John was proud the moment Grace said that. "Here you have to do GCSE's, these are what? exams? courses?"

"They are academic qualification awarded in a specified subject, generally taken in a number of subjects by students aged 14–16." She explained."But I just finished it so I'm doing my A-levels which are completing secondary and pre-university educations and do a certain amount of subjects. I'm doing four."

"What subjects are you doing?"

"I'm doing Art, History, Astrology and Chemistry"

"That sounds heavy. How are you holding up with the work load."

"Fine actually. Lower sixth is suppose to be quite calm but next year is going to be chaotic so I might drop a subject next year, just to lighten the load."

John nodded. "What would you like to do when you finish school?"

"I would like to go to Uni and study History of Art."

"Sounds good." John smiled, then it dawned on him. "Oh here's the box you ask about." He said, lifting the box out of his bag and passed to Grace. "Thought you should have it."

Grace took the box and looked at it. It was smaller than she expected it to be. It was made of mahogany and was rich in colour, looking almost brand new. The lid and Celtic patterns on the edges of the four corners and at the centre as an image that was slightly worn off. There was a slight rustling inside. "What was the image on the top?"

"No idea." he admitted. "It was like that when we got it. We hardly noticed it."

Grace nodded and place the box in her bag. "Do you have any questions? I'm sure you have loads so take your time" John said.

"Ok..."Grace took a deep breath and exhaled gently. She took a moment, thinking of how she was going to start, also to calm herself. Feeling a whirl of emotions raging within her, thinking her eyes will burst in tears from an unknown pressure that was activated by the subject she had been hoping to avoid. "How...were you around when I was born? Mum never told me anything about you. Said it was too painful to talk about it."

"Yes, I was around. I lived with you and your mother till you were three." John answered.

"Why did you leave?"

"The Air Force called me back. As a pilot, I did leave your mother and you for a few days, nothing dangerous, just training mostly. I've been to a couple of tours. But that was before you were born. Anyway, they called me and told me this was big. Like _really_ big! I'll tell you about it some other time if you like. And...well. your mum didn't take the news well. This time I would have to leave for much more longer than a few days. Now that I had you everything changed. I didn't wanna leave you, honestly I didn't. But I had no choice..."

"Of course you had a choice!" Grace hissed. "You could have said no and stayed with us!"

"I couldn't" John repeated.

"Why?"

"Because where I was going was going to put the two of you in danger. If I left, it meant you would be safe. _You _would be safe and so would your mother."

"I still don't understand."

"I'm sorry but I can't put much details on this topic. It sucks I know. It's killing me to not fully tell you but I made an oath and it's my duty to protect this information and I won't risk you."

"I'm not asking you what the mission was. I'm asking you why? _Why _was this more important than being with me and with mum? Why didn't you say no and retire? did you retire? Why? _Why?_!"

John didn't reply, not facing her.

Grace scoffed, raised from her seat and coldly glared at him. "If that's all you're going to give me then there's nothing more we can talk about. I should have never done this! It was nice meeting you. Have a safe journey home and sorry to have wasted your time."

John objected but it was too late. She was gone.

_Why didn't I tell the truth?_

* * *

**So that's chapter 4. What do you think. I hope to have 5 up soon. If you have any questions on any of the chapters I am happy enough to answer. Either review or send me a PM. Happy Halloween everyone!**


	5. The Box and a Story

**Hey everyone, it has came to my attention that I didn't mention what time this stories is set. This is in present date : 2013 8 years or so after Atlantis had landed on Earth. Grace was born in 1996 so she would be 17 right now. I'm keeping John as a Lt Colonel and hopefully in later chapters he will be promoted. Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot to me. So here's the 5th chapter. Enjoy! and don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Grace**

Grace killed her car's engine as she arrived home from town. The medium sized house looked warm and inviting and Grace was happy to walk through the front door, to enter the living room, building a fire in the fireplace and sat on the sofa reading her book. And that was exactly what happened. Relaxing, relaxing the day away. But the box that John gave her was calling her. It was by the front door. The thought was burning. Burning at the front of her brain.

So Grace left the comfort of her sofa and the company of her book. Taking the box out her bag, returned to her spot and placed it on the table in front of her.

_Open it_ the voice in her head said, _Take a look, it's yours anyway, look inside. You know you want to!_

Oh, yes she did. Grace didn't fight the urge, in fact she embraced it. Like Pandora, Grace opened the box and peered inside. Again it wasn't to her expectations. To be honest, Grace wasn't sure what she expected. It could have been empty or whatever. Again, Grace didn't know what she expected. In the box was photos: of Grace and her mum. One with John asleep on the sofa with little baby Grace on his chest. About seven pictures of her 3rd birthday, some with her mum, some with John and friends. Then there were others. But none with John. _This must have been after he left. But how did he...? _ Then Grace realised that her mum must have sent them to John.

Grace continued to dig inside and came upon a pink hairband. _Oh my God, I have been looking for this for years! _What else did she take from me? As she searched vigorously, Grace discovered more items: drawings, DVD's of plays and piano practises. Sheets of paper filled with jokes and songs that didn't make any sense. Then Grace realised she emptied the entire box. All the contents were placed either next to her or on the table in front of her. Taking a deep breath, Grace set the box on the table and lay back on the sofa. But wait. A sound came from the box. But how? It was empty! Grace lifted the box again and shook it this way and that. It sounded like a marble ball rolling from one corner to the other.

Opening the empty box, Grace took one last look inside and notice a little handle at the centre made from mahogany making it easily unnoticeable. Lifting the fake bottom, putting it aside, Grace peered in. It was a ball-like, not marble though but definitely a ball. The ball was larger than a marble and made from some sort of metal with dark lines forming a circuit pattern.

Picking the ball up and setting it in her hand, Grace stared at it. _What is it? _More importantly: what does it do? And why did John have it?

Suddenly the ball started to light up and sounds coming out that went _beep beep beep. Oh God it's a bomb! _Grace panicked. Dropping the ball, Grace flung herself over the sofa and crawled towards the desk and curled into a ball underneath the desk and thought of her mother.

"Grace" a voice called.

Nothing happened. Nothing happened. No explosion. No heat. No burning. No suffocation or horrible death. Grace started to light hysterically in her ball unable to stop. She was alive. Phew! Problem was that she just realised she was ready to go. Why? How could she be ready when she had her whole life ahead of her. Why? "Nah, Ok start again." the voice came again.

Grace slowly uncurled from her foetal position, looked over the sofa and noticed a light beaming outwards from the ground. Climbing over the sofa and peaked towards the edge. The light was coming from the little ball and in the light was John. A projection. "Um...Hi Grace...I'm your dad." he said.

Grace placed the ball on the table and listened. "I know I'm seeing in about ... 36 hours from now but I have a feeling that when I meet you that I'm going to be an idiot and not going to tell you the truth. If I didn't tell you everything then this ball would activate, I dunno how it does but it does. If I told you everything then this would just be a strange looking ball. So this was just a precaution."

Grace leaned over, her arms on her thighs and a hand on her necklace. "Ah kid you have no idea how much I miss ya." John admitted, smiling. "So I bet you have questions for me when I arrive and I think I know which they are. But it's always best to start at the beginning."

The projection lasted two hours. It began with how John met Jane. Their dates, their wedding then Grace's birth to the day that John left. "I never wanted to leave you kiddo but where I was going, it would have put you in danger. We were going after this specific terrorist group, we got a leak telling us that we had a mole in our field and something was going to happen to one of us. We didn't know who. It could have been me or any of the others. This was specifically done to break moral and split up the force. Everything in chaos. I was in a more dangerous position because I was the only one with a young kid the rest had teens that are far away or none at all. Also because I had clearance to serious stuff and they would have used you and your mum against me. I had to leave to save you. The phone call from that night was to tell me the date I would be leaving and the cover story. We got the guy in the end. But it cost me you. I lost you. Your mum didn't allow me back. I wasn't even allowed to say goodbye to you. Your mum had my stuff already packed. I fight back but it useless. I couldn't get through to her. Don't get angry at your mother this. I understand where she's getting. All that matters is that I'm finally getting the chance to see you. I dunno why I wouldn't have told you everything. I guess I'm just good at these sort of things. Which rarely happens." John chuckles. "See you soon kiddo." Then the light dimmed and John was gone.

Grace realised that she was crying. With a pillow on her chest, her arms wrapped round it, stain with tears and snot. How could she have done that to him? Why didn't her mum listened? How could _she, _Grace, have done that to John? She needed to see him. Stop him and tell him to come back and apologise to him.

Shit! He would be flying tomorrow and the flight is in Dublin. John would be nearly there! Shit! Grace dashed to the door, donned her coat, grabbed her keys, phone and the ball; got in the car, brought the engine to life and made her way to Dublin.

* * *

**Oh how exciting! Even I'm excited to see where this goes which I do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it all for you wonderful readers. **


	6. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, just want to thank you first for the great reviews. It really meant a lot to me. **

**Ok down to business: firstly I'm sorry it's taking me awhile to put up the next chapter, school has been crazy, exams keep popping up and I have a huge art project to finish.**

**Secondly: I keep having to change and fix the chapter I'm working on. But I hope to have it up by next week. **

**Thank you for the support and your wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. And don't worry the story is going to get better and more exciting as things in my are starting to calm down (hope I didn't jinx it).**

**So again sorry for the delay. :'( Have no fear more chapters are on their way. Keep them reviews and comments coming. If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask. I would be happy to answer any questions as long as I don't have to reveal any spoilers. **

**If it is on any previous chapters then ask ahead. **

**TPOW. **


End file.
